An Exciting Adventure For An Unwitting Assassin
by Qwir-reg
Summary: Gandalf asks an old friend for help in reclaiming Erebor. Which turns out to be one of his better decisions made over the years. The company may not like the fact that she's a female or her dangerous occupation but in the end, it might just end up changing a few things. (Bare with me at the beginning it does get better! I am re-writing as I go!)
1. 1) The start of an adventure

**Note - **Hello all, this is my first real piece of writing so I appreciate any constructive criticism. I know that it will not be perfect but as a perfectionist any errors or inconsistencies that you spot please tell me nicely so that I can sort it out quickly. I will try to update regularly but I am doing a heavy workload degree at university so that might not always be possible. (I love binge-reading fanfic stories so I understand when one is not finished it can be frustrating so I will try to get this finished asap!). I appreciate criticism but not to the extent where it is negative so please bear that in mind. (It will follow the Movies closely but with some inserts of the book. Apologies if that is annoying.)

**Disclaimer - ** Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's then it is rightly theirs. However, I do claim all credit for my Own OC character whose name will be revealed at a later chapter...

And with that, I will say happy reading!

* * *

...Chapter One...

The start of an adventure

* * *

The start of this story begins as you might expect, in a hole in the ground. Now, this was not like a hobbit hole, that was warm and full of food. Nor did it contain a warm hearth or the comforts of a home you or I might expect. This hole contained none of the aforementioned pleasantries. As spring had finally come to the land it was damp and cold, as well as being riddled with bugs and mud. Not somewhere where you would expect an individual to reside, but here they were sprawled out in the dirt. Although if you were to look you would see nothing. They were so well hidden beneath the roots and bushes in their dark clothes and hooded cloak pulled over their head. This was their purpose after all as they were hiding. Well not necessarily hiding as it were but more trying to avoid a certain individual. Who they knew was trying to find them, and rather persistently too.

Except that he did find them hidden. An old man, tall and in grey, with a pointy hat. He had a knack for finding those that wished not to be found. He was walking rather peacefully through the woods with an air of purpose and calmly came to a stop beside a thick thorn bush. "If you would calmly exit the bush, my dear," he began as he leaned down, "This conversation would be much easier. It won't take but a moment".

A groan came from the bush. "Fine, Fine," they said with resignation as a lone figure in black stood up. "Honestly, you're getting quicker at finding me each time old man!" the figure noted in a low voice. Brushing the bugs and dirt of their leather clothing they added in a questioning tone "What do you want this time then?".

With a chuckle, the old man in grey said, "I hardly believe that my dear, you make it more and more difficult each time." A snort could be heard from the individual in black as they sat on a root at the base of a large tree and the figure in grey continued. "I have come to ask a favour of you. It should not be like the last one I asked of you before you comment on that minor detail."

The figure in black exclaimed "Old man, the last favour you asked of me was no minor detail, it took five years! It was as boring as a dinner with orcs!"

Sitting down next to the figure in black the old man chimed, "I am well aware of that, I do believe this one will be much more exciting for you. Only you would find such a thing boring and not at all dangerous but that is not my purpose in finding you, however." Getting his long curved pipe out and setting it alight with this finger, the old man asked, "How have you been, not causing too much trouble I hope?"

Smirking the figure in blank said "You know me too well, not too much trouble, but then again my definition of the word and yours differ greatly my friend! I ran into a spot of trouble in the south but that all sorted now." In a questioning tone, they asked, "What is this new favour you ask of?"

Blowing smoke rings into the twilight of the canopy of trees above the old man chucked "I do believe some would say that they do not differ that greatly and why am I not surprised? In any case, the favour I ask of you is no small task. I ask that you join me in an adventure."

"An adventure you say? Your adventures are indeed no small task. Where would this one take me, should I agree?" they answered shifting under the tree.

The man in grey marvelled "It would take you across middle earth, although I know you have done that more times than I can count" with a grunt to the affirmative from his companion in black he continued on "It may be deadly, I ask that you accompany a group to regain their homeland, you may not like the company at first but they are good folk in need of help. Your knowledge and skills would be most beneficial coming across some of the obstacles I believe, it will be difficult and fraught with danger."

Standing up with excitement, "Why old man you had me at deadly!" the figure in black exclaimed.

Laughing the tall man in grey said, "I know, if you do decide to come to meet on the 27th of April in the Shire it will be quite obvious where we are I am sure, we have to pick up the last member of the company."

"A hobbit!" the figure in black exclaimed. "What use will a hobbit be? They are gentle folk, they're not used to the wild, nor the perils that I assume will be faced."

Looking up from under the brim of his tall pointy grey hat the old man acknowledged "On the whole, you would be right my dear, however, I believe there is one who might surprise you, and indeed himself if I am right."

"If you say so old man, I will go a few days prior and have a look around." The figure in black said with a genuine smirk as they walked away pulling up their hood and a scarf to cover their face again, "I'll see you soon old man!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!😊

**[I will be re-writing this chapter when I can!]**


	2. 2) Gandalf recruits Bilbo

**Disclaimer - **Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's then it is rightly theirs. However, I do claim all credit for my Own OC character whose name will be revealed at a later chapter...

I appreciate criticism but not to the extent where it is negative so please bear that in mind.

And with that, I will say happy reading!

* * *

...Chapter 2...

Scouting around the Shire

* * *

Far away in another corner of middle earth, in rolling jade hills and green trees, there was an unlikely settlement of little folk. The journey was long and tiresome but for our figure in black, it was rather enjoyable compared to some journeys they took. She arrived halfway through the night when the moon was high, casting a faint glow upon the hillside and could see the small lights coming from the comfy holes in the ground and puffs of smoke out the small chimneys poking out the tops. It was silent she noted. But not in a chilling way but in a peaceful way and she thought that she could defiantly get used to it while she stayed there. Walking over the thin bridge and into what looked like a market place she swiped some bread and cheese left on a stall and continued to wander the small pathed ways around Hobbiton munching on her dinner.

As she walked around, she thought that discovering new places was always enjoyable as she found all the nooks and crannies that hid marvellous things. As the sky began to brighten the lone figure decided to get a few hours' sleep before the sun fully rose. Remembering a sturdy tree with a full canopy from her earlier wanderings, she headed there for some shelter from the curious eyes of the hobbits.

...

Wakening up in the canopy of the tree she marvelled at the view of Hobbiton as the sun rose over the hill casting a golden hue. Watching as the little folk all started to wake up, the smoke rising from the chimney breasts that poke out of the hill-tops. She noted how different it was waking up there compared to the cities of man or even the dwarvish villages. With all the noise and smells that were unpleasant to her heightened senses.

Siting up they spied a lone figure in grey making their way through the little pathways and decided to get closer to find out why. Hopping out of the tree, she drew closer as the wizard walked up the tallest hill, to a hobbit sitting outside their little hobbit hole. He was blowing smoke rings without a care in the world. As the wizard drew closer, the smoke ring turned into a butterfly and flew straight into the hobbits face. With a stifled laugh, she came to settle upon the top of the hill, directly above the conversation about to take place. She noted that the little hobbit had finally noticed the wizard and said, "Good morning."

Coming to a stop the wizard remarked "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning, whether I want it or not?" Pausing at the confounded look upon the hobbit's face, he continued, "Nor perhaps you wish to say that you feel, good upon this particular morning, or are you simply stating that is a morning to be good on?" he finished. The confused look on the ginger-haired hobbit continued as he replied, "All of them at once, I suppose." Which made the figure in black above them smirk.

The wizard's joyful face turned into an irritated one as he was deciding his thoughts. The hobbit looked muddled and said as he stopped smoking upon his pipe, "Can I help you?" to which the discerning wizard replied, "That remains to be seen." In an uncertain tone, he continued, "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure".

Startled with the information the hobbit looked shocked. "An adventure?" Sitting above then she noted that he almost looked annoyed by the mere thought of such a thing. Ponting with his curved pipe the hobbit persisted in a bothered tone, "Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures." As he stood up, he went on to say "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" he ended with a humph checking his mail and smoking on his pipe as he walked up his front steps "Well…good morning".

The figure above them appreciated that the little hobbit was trying as politely as hobbits did, to get rid of the wizard, who sounded affronted as he said, "To think that I should have lived to be 'good morning'ed' by Belladonna Took's son! As if I was selling buttons at the door!". Coming around so that they were at the same height the confused hobbit said, "I beg your pardon?"

The wizard went on with "You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." The figure above them smiled as they finally had a name for this little hobbit who said baffled, "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember that I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means me." He replied almost jovially.

With recognition on Bilbo's face, we pointed with his pipe, "Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks!" the wizard looked happy that Bilbo remembered as he said "Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer's eve. I had no idea you were still in business."

The figure above them noted that the old wizard looked offended as he said, "And where else should I be?" Realizing that he had offended the wizard the hobbit awkwardly started to puff on his pipe "Well".

Looking like he came to a decision the wizard proceeded, "Well I am pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks." Turning to walk away he continued, "Well that's decided, it will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

With an affronted tone and shock evident on the little hobbits face he expressed, "inform the who? No! No! Wait." Turning around Bilbo went to walk into his home, "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today! Not- I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water." And with that exclamation, he walked into his hobbit hole with a final "Good morning." She noted with a grin that hobbits are always polite little things even when obviously angered.

Above them, the figure in black could hear the door slam closed and a deadbolt shifting into place. They noted that the wizard opened the small gate and climbed up the small stairs to the door, leaning over he carved a rune into the door with his staff. Standing up he was eye level with the eavesdropper above in black and gave a wink to the figure lying there. Then he turned and disappeared back down the steps and out onto the path humming a merry tune. With nothing else to do she decided to take a sharpen her blades and nap in the warm sun.

...

Sometime later after a satisfying nap, she heard the door unlock and swing open. Leaning on her elbows she saw the hobbit from earlier, Bilbo, leaving his house and walked down the twisting paths into the market square. Whilst looking around presumably trying to avoid Gandalf he almost walked into numerous things as well as people much to her amusement. Deciding that her skills could be put to the test around hobbits, she followed Bilbo and was not spotted by any hobbit much to her delight. It definitely wasn't on account that she was hungry, no certainly not. She just wanted to find out more about this hobbit and if she came across any food, well she wouldn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!😊


	3. 3) An unexpected party in a hobbit hole

**Disclaimer - **Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's then it is rightly theirs. However, I do claim all credit for my Own OC character whose name will be revealed at a later chapter...

I appreciate criticism but not to the extent where it is negative so please bear that in mind.

Khuzdul will be in **bold** and the translation next to it in [ ]

And with that, I will say happy reading!

* * *

….Chapter three….

An unexpected party in a Hobbit Hole

* * *

As the sun started to set below the horizon it was much easier for her to wander around again avoiding the stragglers from the Green Dragon Pub at the bottom of the hill. She drifted back to the hobbit hole on the top of the hill. Sitting in her earlier perch above the door, concealed by the long grass and the encroaching twilight. Looking through a window she saw Bilbo cook his dinner with merriment, realizing that that was the source of the amazing smell wafting to her hiding spot.

Just as he sat down to eat she saw a cloaked figure approach the house. Wide in stature and making a racket as he walked she assumed the figure was a dwarf albeit a tall one. He was looking around at the houses as if trying to spot something. Coming to a stop outside Bilbo's gate, the dwarf took off his hood to see better and revealed a bald head and a curious face. He stepped over the gate, not needing to open it at all, and walked up the stairs to ring the doorbell. He turned and looked across the valley lit by dusk as the door opened to reveal a dishevelled hobbit.

"Dwalin, at your service" came a gruff voice of the dwarf as he bowed to the confused hobbit. Flustered and making himself more presentable Bilbo replied, "Um, Bilbo Baggins at yours"

Seeming more confused Bilbo questioned "Do we know each other?" as the dwarf entered taking off his cloak he said "No" as if it were obvious and gave his cloak to the hobbit. If you listened close enough you could hear a stifled laugh coming from above.

As Dwalin looked around he replied with "Which way laddie? Is it down here?" she noted that Bilbo was even more confused by his tone of "Is- Is- Is what down where?"

Dwalin' s obvious reply of "Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"He said? Who said?" came Bilbo's muddled reply, chucking the cloak in his arms on to a box.

Shifting her view to the kitchen window to get a better view. She saw Dwalin sat eating Bilbo's dinner, with Bilbo of the side with an irritated but baffled look on his face as if he didn't know what to do with himself or the situation. It seemed to her, as she looked on, that this face upon the hobbit may well be a permanent fixture in the days to come.

She saw another figure this time looking much older with white hair and spectacularly curled white beard, who she gathered must be another dwarf. Coming along the same path as the one before. Although she noted, he seemed to appreciate the view much more as he came to the hobbits house. Ringing the doorbell he also turned to look at the view as the sun had set, even more, making Hobbiton look even more like a picture painted in a book. The door swung open again and the older dwarf said with his arms flung wide bowing "Balin, at your service."

Bilbos puzzled reply of "Good evening" was received with the reply "Yes, yes it is. Although I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Balin finished as he walked into the house. "Late for what?" shutting the door Bilbo was interrupted by an "Oh! Ha Ha! Evening brother!"

Shifting her position again she looked through a window that showed what appeared to be a living room and saw the dwarf from earlier with his hand stuck in a cookie jar.

Finally getting his hand out of the jar the dwarf said "Oh! By my beard. Your shorter and wider than last we meet!" coming to face the older dwarf.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us" the older one said with a wink. Laughing they grabbed each other by the shoulders and smashed their heads together with a thunk. From her perch above she presumed that these two dwarfs were brothers from their greeting.

"Ah! Excuse me. Hate to interrupt. But the thing is I am not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo tried to politely interrupt but it seemed to her that the brothers were so caught up in greeting and filling up their mugs with ale, that they seemed to get out of nowhere than listen to the hobbit. "It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting. The thing is- The thing is I don't know either of you, not in the slightest-" Looking up she heard more heavy footfalls, this time there were two dwarfs coming up the path one fair-haired and one dark haired.

She could hear Bilbo continue, "I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind." the hobbit finished with his hand up. Trying to talk to the dwarfs who had made their way through to his pantry, and talking about what seemed to be blue cheese of all things.

The brothers turned around in sync, which looked almost freaky. Confirming her suspicions that they were indeed brothers the older one said, "Apology accepted." holding his tinkered to the other one "Och now brother fill it up, don't stint!" it looked as if Bilbo was going to say more except the doorbell rang.

As the door opened onto two more dwarfs, Bilbos composure seemed to be draining. "Fili," the blond said "and Kili," the other said, and together they bowed with an "At your service!". standing up the dark haired one called Kili cheerily asked: "you must be Mr Boggings?"

"No! Nope! You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house" Bilbo said in his attempt to shut them out by closing the door.

the one called Kili had put his foot in the gap before it could close, however, "What! Has it been cancelled?" Seeming to finish the others sentence the blond leaned in to finish "No one told us!"

Looking through the tall grass from above she mused that these two must also be brothers. Then Bilbo commented in a perplexed state "No nothing's been cancelled".

Seemly eager Kili rushed in with a "That's a relief" and started to take his coat weapons off and was followed by the blond dwarf Fili who had an air about him that seemed like he owned the place. Also taking his weapons off and giving them to Bilbo he cautioned, "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." She wondered if this dwarf had as many hidden daggers as she did as he then proceeded to take out more weapons.

She couldn't see but could hear Kili comment, "It's nice this place, made it yourself?" which was followed by Bilbo's reply that got more alarmed "What? Oh no! it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box! Can you please not do that!"

This was interrupted by Dwalin "Fili, Kili, common! Give us a hand!" Looking up again there was a cacophony of sound as a group of dwarves approaching the house on the hill, accompanied by a wizard who rang the doorbell again. The group of dwarves leaned against the door so they could all fit on the small front porch.

Bilbo's composure had finally dissipated it seemed as his angry voice ranted and travelled through the house till the door opened and the group fell in. With a wink again to the figure lying above the door from the wizard he leant down to look through the open door. The dwarves managed to get up and once they saw the four dwarves already there they rushed in with greetings and started running around with the food.

Looking around and finding no eyes about she chose this moment to drop from her perch above the house and drop to the front door. Opening it silently, she walked in and rested her bow upon the door frame. She found that this particular hobbit hole was rather large and indeed very warm and cosy. Hiding she observed the dwarves set a long table with all the food that was in the pantry. Amused at Bilbo's baffled expression turning into an angered one. He almost looked as if he would tackle a dwarf right there and then. She had to smother another laugh as Gandalf hit his head and tried repeatedly to count all the dwarves there, which was very useful for her as she learnt all the names for the dwarves, he continued until he managed to get them all, when one with an axe in his head, Bifer, commented in Khuzdul "**ekun lu zayara**" ["There is one missing"] "Yes quite right, where is he?".

The first dwarf, Dwalin answered Gandalf, "He is late, is all. Travelled to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

…

The chaos that ensued when the dwarves ate was extensive, as was their drinking games. Although she managed to catch some meat and bread as it sailed passed where she was hiding. Never one to pass up free food. She was particularly amused when the fattest dwarf managed to catch a whole boiled egg in his mouth from across the table.

Gandalf tried to comfort Bilbo and his anger and confusion at the dwarves. Until a dwarf Ori, a young one by their standards, if she was to guess, asked: "Excuse me, but where should I put my plate?"

The blond dwarf Fili took it off his hands "Here Ori, give it to me" and cucked it to his brother Kili who stood outside the Kitchen and flung it to Bifer at the sink. All the dwarves started to fling the pottery and cutlery around till Bilbo said in an angry tone, "Could- Could you not do that! You'll smash something! You'll blunt them!"

Bofur cheekily said banging the cutlery and his feet in time "Ooh, do'ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" To her amusement, Bilbo didn't get his mistaken comment of dwarves blunting knives when they were one of the finer makers of them besides the elves. Kili started the song the others started, "Blunt the knives, bend the forks" His brother picked it up, " Smash the bottles and burn the corks". Dwalin, Bofur and Oin played a variety of instrument form a flute and small guitar to a teapot, as the rest of the dwarves continued as they flung the crockery around,

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll"

They came to a crescendo of "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" all laughing in the kitchen surrounded by cleaned dishes and clean rooms.

Loud Pounding on the front door interrupted the merriment as Gandalf says, "He is here." All the dwarves congregated around the door as Bilbo opened it. Gandalf made his way too but not before giving a tankard of ale to a hidden figure that none of the dwarves had yet seen.

You would not see a face, for it was covered in a hood that adjoined the knee length coat, half covering the face. The other half was covered by a scarf. The sliver of the eyes shown had been blackened with charcoal so only their bright pine green eyes shone through and were the only colour about them. Besides the handles of two swords strapped crossed over their back. A cloak covered the daggers on their lower back and other weapons concealed everywhere a person would expect and more in places they would not concealed in the layers of leather.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!😊


	4. 4) A Key and a map

**Disclaimer - **Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's then it is rightly theirs. However, I do claim all credit for my Own OC character whose name will be revealed at a later chapter...

I appreciate criticism but not to the extent where it is negative so please bear that in mind.

Khuzdul will be in **bold** and the translation next to it in [ ]

Thoughts will be in _italic_.

And with that, I will say happy reading!

* * *

….Chapter four….

A key and a Map

* * *

She decided to move to get a better look but that was difficult when there was a mass of dwarves in front of her so she stayed and heard the door swing open a final time to a deep voice saying "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find! I lost my way twice. I would not have found it at all if not for that mark on the door." She noted that the dwarves she could see all bowed their heads to the voice so she concluded that he was an important person to the dwarves.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" came Bilbo's exasperated voice. Gandalf replies, "There is a mark on that door. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce to you the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield". She recognised that name but could not place it without seeing the face, and from where she was hiding she could still not make him out. Only a dark head of hair and a deep blue overcoat with grey fur.

"So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr Baggins, you done much fighting?" Bilbo tried to answer but Thorin continued "Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" She thought that this dwarve was rather unfair in his questioning as any who knew the hobbits knew that they were peaceful and didn't fight. It almost sounded like he was trying to embrace poor Bilbo. Which she did not like, she hated bullies.

"Well, I do have some skill with conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered.

Thorin went on "Thought as much, He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Which was met with the laughing of the dwarves gathered as they moved to sit around the table again. With fewer dwarves in the way, she could see Gandalf lean against the rafters with an exasperated look that usually accompanies many of her escapades whenever she used to get into trouble around him.

The tallest one, Dwalin got him a bowl of stew and a tankard of ale as the group sat down with either their pipes or ale. Balin asked "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin. Did they all come?"

Thorin's deep voice replied "Aye, envoys from all seven Kingdoms." which was meet with applause from the others.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin sat down and continued, "Is Dain with us?" She could not see his face but by the tone, Thorin replied defeated, "They will not come." the dwarves grumbled as he went on, "They say this quest is ours. And ours alone."

Bilbo interrupted with "Your, going on a quest?" Surprised at his interest Gandalf asked "Bilbo! My dear fellow, let us have a little more light? hum?" As Bilbo hurries off to find more candles, he came very near where she was hiding.

As he stood up Gandalf persisted "Far to the east. Over ranges and rivers. Beyond woodlands and wastelands. Lies a single solitary peek" unfolding the map he pointed to something she could not see. Bilbo went back and leaning over Thorin's shoulder he read "The Lonely Mountain".

An interrupting voice went "Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say, it is time!" she noticed that it was the one called Gloin. Dwarven grumbles could be heard, as the one, she remembered as Oin continued, "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain. As it was foretold. As the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

A confused voice asked, "What beast?" she summarised that this was Bilbo, as the Dwarven voice of Bifer answered "Well that would be a reference to 'Smaug the Terrible'. Chiefest and Greatest calamity of our age. An air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is thank you." Came Bilbo's voice, and was interrupted by Ori "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!"

Balin's knowledgeable voice calmed them all down "The pass would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But with a number just thirteen, not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." which instead of calming them made them moan even more.

The blond hair dwarve interrupted, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us To the last dwarve!" and his brother continued, "Any you forget! We have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" She had to curb a snort at that exclamation. The dwarves obviously didn't know what she did in all her years of knowing him, that Gandalf was a peaceful wizard albeit a meddling one.

The dwarves obviously weren't paying attention to Gandalf trying to right that statement as they all started arguing. Thorin had obviously had enough when he shouted as he stood, "**Etzil! Atkat!**[Stop! Silence!], If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering and weighing the risk. The vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and watch others claim what is rightfully ours?" Despite not liking the dwarve at first impression, she must admit he did command a room when the time called, and it was impressive.

Balin's wise voice interrupted the cheers of the group, "You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no other way in."

"That my friend is not entirely correct," Gandalf says as he produces a key almost from thin air but it was not. She had taught him that little trick.

"How did you come by this?" hearing Thorin' s shocked voice she decided to get closer in the shadows. She had to adjust the deadly sharp daggers on her thighs and the ones at her back to do so.

"It came to me for safekeeping. It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. It is now your's Thorin, use it wisely." The faces of the dwarves she could see showed amazement and wonder. But Fili's voice interrupted this "If there is a key. There must be a door.". She slapped her forehead and muttered, "Gods above, was that your first clue? Give me strength for Dwarvish foolhardiness!" Luckily only Gandalf heard this as he had to cover up a laugh with a cough as he said, "These runes speak of a concealed passage to the Lower Halls of Erebor. There is another way in. But dwarve doors are invisible when closed unless they can be found. I believe the answer is hidden somewhere in this map but I'm not sure where. I believe there are others in Middle-Earth that could find it, however. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage from all. But if we are clever and careful I believe we can do it."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori piped up. Oblivious to the stares from the dwarves the hobbit mused looking at the map "Hum. And a ruddy good one too. An expert in his field, I'd imagine." He finally realises the looks he is getting when Gloin asks "And are you?".

"Who? What me? I've never stolen a thing in my life. No. Nope."

Balin agreed, "Well, I concur with Mr Baggins. He is hardly the burgling type." His brother Dwalin agreed "Aye, the wild is not a place for gentlefolk such as Mr Baggins who cannot fend for themselves nor fight." The dwarves argued again amongst themselves till she felt a strong power emanating from the room giving her a migraine, she recognised it as Gandalf. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is!"

None of the dwarves caught the apologetic glance from Gandalf thrown at the figure clad in black hidden in the shadows. "Hobbits are remarkably stealthy and light of foot. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they so choose. While Smaug is accustomed to the smell of dwarve he is not so with a hobbit. Few are. This is an advantage that cannot be passed up." Turning to Thorin he continued, "You asked me to find the 14th and 15th members for this company and I have chosen Mr Baggins as the 14th member. He has more to offer than any of you know! He may just surprise you all. And himself along the way."

"Very well Gandalf, you have my trust as always. Balin, give the hobbit the contract. make sure it is understood." came Thorin's conceded tone. Balin stood and handed Bilbo a thick roll of paper to the hobbit who started walking in small circles reading through the contract sighing. Thorin asked, "What of the 15th member? I have yet to see him. He is late."

"They will show when they are ready to, my friend." came the reply, Thorin stood up to quietly talk to Gandalf "I will not be responsible for either of their fates."

"Agreed."

"Nor can I guarantee their safety."

"Understood."

She could hear Bilbo muttering questions as he read when Bifur commented "Aye. Smaug'll melt the flesh right off your bones, quicker than the blink of an eye." Slapping her forehead again and mumbling inaudibly, "He will never agree to go if they keep talking like that! He's going to faint!". The dwarve kept going when it was obvious that the little hobbit was overwhelmed and then Bilbo promptly passed out. '_Called it_' she thought. Gandalf picked the little man up and sat him in an armchair with a mug of tea made by Oin when he woke up.

The dwarves proceeded to clean the place up as Bilbo and Gandalf talked. Bilbo walked passed her and into another room and seemed to go and try to sleep off all this trouble. On the other side of the wall, she could hear Balin and Thorin talk. "I believe we have just lost our burglar. Probably for the best Thorin. He did not seem the type. It appears luck is not on our side. After all, what are we but Miners, Tinkers, Merchants and Toymakers."

"I do believe Balin that there are a few warriors among us."

"Maybe so, but they are getting too old for this" Balin said with a chuckle.

"I would take each and every one of them. Each of these dwarves answered when I called for those to come willingly with honour, loyalty and a strong heart. They answered. I can never ask more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You made a life for us in the Blue Mountains. We are thriving there. You have done honourably by our people. That life is worth more than any of the gold in Erebor. You have a choice lad." Her opinion of Thorin from where she was hiding was steadily getting better the more she discovered about him. He had made a life for his people. Done well by them and seemed to be their leader which she respected.

"This Key has been passed down to me. Both my father and my grandfather dreamt of the day we would take back out homeland. Go home to Erebor. There is no choice Balin. I have to do this for them."

"All right laddie, were with you. We will see it done, to the end."

If anything she had heard so far from these dwarves or Gandalf would prompt her to do this quest. It was that. The selfless act of going home to where one belonged. Even if there were perils on the way, a dangerous path certainly but one that would take the dwarves home. She came to her decision, she was going with them. Now she just had to convince them to let her and just hoped that her appearance was not too menacing that they would not hear her out first.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!😊


	5. 5) An unusual introduction

**Translations will be in [ ] next to the text:**

**Bold **is Khuzdul

_italic_ is Thoughts

underlined text is Sindarin elvish

**Disclaimer - **Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's then it is rightly theirs. However, I do claim all credit for my Own OC character Naoise. (Pronounced Nee-sha [its Irish which means that pronouncing names never makes sense even my own one!]) I appreciate criticism but not to the extent where it is negative so please bear that in mind.

And with that, I will say happy reading!

* * *

…Chapter 5…

An unusual introduction

* * *

The dwarves congregated before the hearth with their pipes and remaining ale. The smoke started to full the room making it hazy and warm. The figure in black moved closer, trying to hear the humming created by the dwarves. Bilbo had walked passed her coming out of his room, mystified by the music in his house. She could hear Thorin's deep voice sing,

"Far over the misty mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light."

The other dwarves hummed and sang along with their leader as one by one they stood. Night has truly settled in now; the only light came from the fire of the hearth and the candles dotted around on any spare space. She saw Thorin sit down and ask Gandalf, "What can you tell me about the 15th member you have chosen? What do I need to know about him?"

"You will have to keep an open mind, I fear you may not like the surprise headed your way."

"Was that a warning Gandalf? Will he be a danger to us?" At this, the dwarves and Bilbo surrounding them took interest at the conversation being held as they too settled in.

"No, it is not a warning, merely a caution. Although I fear it is best explained by the last member. My dear friend, why don't you come out into the light?"

From a corridor, at the back of the hobbit hole in the murkiness and haze of the smoke-filled room, emerged a figure in black. Rendering the company speechless in shock. For they did not expect to see a figure emerge thus.

They were clothed in layers and layers of dark ebony leather. From the pitch black knee-high boots with straps all the way up. To the tight leather trousers of onyx that held slate coloured bracers overtop carrying multiple blades and daggers, all deadly sharp in appearance. Around their hip rested two short swords although the rest was hidden by a knee-length coat buttoned up of raven leather, tight fitting but seemed to still allow all the movement needed so as to not get in the way. The group could see bracers of dark silver, almost tarnished looking and was decorated in detailed patterns covering the top of their hands up to their elbows. They went over the wrists of the coat and fingerless gloves covered their hands beside the three fingers on the right hand.

The hood, scarf and charcoal were still in place covering her face. The two swards at her back were righted and a quiver if arrows rested between them, as well as two more, shorter and thinner daggers as if all the others were not enough. As they sauntered forwards daggers could be seen on the back of their boots and as the cloak shifted as they walked, the group could see the multitude of weapons concealed along their spine on top of her coat. They could only guess at how many more laid concealed.

As the figure looked around at the company, pine green eyes meet piercing blue and the assassin recognised where she had heard the name Thorin Oakenshield looking upon his face. _"I remember you, whether you remember me or not is a different matter,_" she thought with a sly grin. He was the first to speak in alarm, "Who do you work for? How long have you been spying on us?"

A chuckle could be heard from under the hood as Gandalf said, "She does not work for any particular person, mainly herself. And if you suggest again that she is a spy Thorin Oakenshield you will regret it, which is a warning, not a threat."

"A woman?" came a chorus of dwarves. Smirking she withdrew her hood and pulled her scarf down, "Aye, I am a woman. Hopefully, that doesn't disappoint." Came the same smug light voice from before dripping in sarcasm. Her hair was as black as the charcoal on her face and braided intricately so it stayed put, not getting in the way, even when she moved around although it was tucked into her coat so you could not tell its length. She unclasped her cloak and let it fall on the back of an old wooden chair near the hearth unoccupied, sitting with her ankles crossed astride sideways sitting in a manner like she could not care less for the opinions of those in front of her. "I have decided to accompany you on this venture of yours."

Her accompanying grin sparked the group to all raise in alarm and start arguing. Gandalf used the same trick as before, letting his power radiate "That is quite enough! I have asked Naoise to join us and join us she will!"

"Thank you old friend, but I can speak for myself," she said with a grimace left over from the second headache Gandalf gave her. Dwalin piped up with "Then why don't you lass. Explain yourself!"

"She doesn't need to." Gandalf defended her. The leader of the company said in a grave voice, "Yes she does. I need to know your intentions assassin." Came Thorin's deep voice opposite her.

Gasps could be heard from the younger dwarves of the group while the older ones nodded. Beaming Naoise replied, "So you do remember! Marvellous! I did wonder if you recognised me." Confused the blond-haired dwarf asked "Recognise? Uncle do you know this woman?"

"Of course he would, I doubt he would forget my dagger at his throat. Before you get any ideas Master Dwalin sit back down and let me continue before that big head of yours gets the wrong idea." the tall dwarve had stood up quick enough to get the impression he was about to attack her. Shocked she knew his name, he remained standing but didn't move, "Go on then. So I can use my pretty axe!"

With a smug grin, she continued, "He was not a job as you presume, we merely crossed paths in a man-village some years ago."

"Is this true Thorin?" He asked turning to the dark-haired leader. "Aye, it's true but that is not all is it **Corlrumm rak Kurlagn**? [Killer of men]" the name sounded harsh in his native tong. The dwarves around them loudly squawked, not knowing what else to do.

"Quite, but then where would the mystery be? You take all the fun out of it!"

Knowing she liked to gloat Gandalf cut short what he knew would turn into a lengthy monologue and asked her "My dear, I believe you need to continue. Preferably before you have more knives aimed your way." Indeed more of the dwarves had uncovered some of their weapons and had angled them towards her making her smile widely.

"Fine, but I'm no good at storytelling." With an irked voice, she got comfortable and started. "One of my Guild had tried to kill him. But failed. Thorin tracked his trail back to our headquarters and tried to break in where I stopped him with a blade to the throat but I'll get onto that in a bit. What you didn't realize was the assassin you killed was one of my apprentices, one of my friends." she noted gloomily. "It's rather hard to have those in this profession you know. Ones that won't stab you in the back, figuratively and literally speaking that is. When he didn't come back I tracked him and found his body."

Balin interrupted saying "I remember, Thorin you were on an errand to a nearby village when it happened."

Thorin bowed his head in affirmation. "You didn't exactly deal with the body very well either Thorin, you just left him to rot!" She blurted, singling him out, "So I gave him a proper burial and started to track you." At this Thorin looked surprised. "I found you too, but not where I was expecting. You were in a smithy of all places. With a young boy looking over your shoulder asking question after question, as you worked on a sword. I've seen that it now lies at your side, but besides the skill, what I saw in that boy's eyes and his persistent questions stopped me there from killing you where you stood."

Fili interrupted with an exclamation "That was me! But that was years ago! How old are you?"

"You never ask a woman her age, but yes, it was you. Although I didn't recognise you at first. Can I continue without further interruption?" She threw the question out to the men sitting before her and with a few grumps she continued. "That boy's questions of an age gone past of Erebor and the homeland that was lost stopped me. As I saw that your people had already lost so much. Too much. So if I took you from them too. Their last leader. Then I'd be just as bad as the monsters crawling in the night you claim me to be. I claim to be no saint, but I'd like to think I have some morals. So I then walked back, I didn't know that that very night you, Thorin, came practically knocking on our doors. Basically looking to be killed with all the racket you were making! You and a few men had essentially walked straight into a yard filled with a meeting of my fellow Guild members and almost walked into me where I was sat sharpening my knives. You quickly realised your mistake as I slew your companions and held my blade to your throat. I did let you and the dwarves that came with you leave though, but I believe you came to a certain negative opinion of me that night." She finished with a sly grin looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"You would be correct there, **Corlrumm rak Kurlagn** [Killer of men]. You had no reason to kill my friends. Men who did not belittle or curse us dwarves are difficult allies to find. After that night it was even harder to do so."

"You should never walk into an assassin guild. I thought you were thought better than that!"

Gandalf stopped the brewing argument saying, "There it is all out in the open now. Are there still any objections?" As she lifted her eyes from the intence staring match with Thorin and looking around she could see the suspicion of the dwarves and thought sarcastically, _"Well this is a good start!"_

Bifur motioned in a dwarvish sigh language to Gloin next to him who muttered back "Aye, I don't think we can trust her either but if Gandalf says so then we must be able to? She's a woman as well! Shouldn't be around knives like those."

"Well Master Gloin, I would hope so! I've known the old man long enough! And I've known dwarodams being able to fight! So I would not say anything further on the matter if I were you." Gloin was startled she heard him.

With a voice of mistrust the dwarve she remembered as Dori asked, "Miss Naoise I trust we all want to believe Gandalf but we heard the tale from Thorin and Dwalin who was there with him. But I don't believe we can."

"Why not? It's not like I attempted to actually kill him! And besides, you need my services. And don't say Master Nori is a good enough burglar to teach Mr Baggins." who seemed to have disappeared back to his room at some point. "The silver spoons pocking out of his pocket is enough evidence." The dwarve in question sheepishly took the spoons out of his pocket and laid them back on the worn tabletop behind him. The younger dwarf Kili leaned on his elbows "That doesn't prove you can be trusted though. Even if you are good." he admitted.

"Good? Good? Ha! Just good?" Gandalf sighed knowing what was to come, "I am not just 'good' young dwarve, I am the best. The best there is!-" Stopping another soliloquy, Gandalf spoke, "Thorin you will be hard pressed to find anyone better. She knows the land without maps. She knows languages that I doubt you do and can probably outfight any in this room."

"If she can prove what you claim, and has the agreement of the whole of the company. It may be so."

"Im tur-ceri-more than cin bossui norn." She replied with a sneer. Gandalf merely laughed at the confused looks on the dwarves faces. Oin shouted, "What did she say? Did she offer us insult?"

"No Master Oin I simply said, 'I can do more than you, bossy dwarve' to Thorin, but all of your reactions are most amusing."

Walking over to the assassin in the chair, Dwalin challenged "If you can best me, lass, you have my approval." Which was followed by many a, "And mine" from the younger dwarves believing it to be impossible as they moved the table and cleared some space for the two figures.

Drawing an axe Dwalin motioned for Naoise to do the same. She didn't, she calmly stood in the faint light given by the fire and the candles. Not drawing any weapons. Standing up to the dwarve she was almost the same height, if a bit taller but slimmer, nodding her head to the dwarve for him to start, Dwalin lunged at her. Swinging his axe at her head, she leant back dodging the blade. With a kick to Dwalin's chest, knocking him to the floor. Not to be deterred by a woman, Dwalin shot up but in his fury, did not see the fist aimed at his chin, effectively throwing him back a few paces. Righting himself and irked he came at her again. Using the but end of his axe he swung at her chest. Skirting the blow she spun sliding through his legs and kicking the back of his knee, making him buckle. Standing up in a flash she gripped between his neck and collar bone and Dwalin crumpled to the ground, down for the count. Walking over him, she sat back down on her chair in the same position as before with a satisfied grin. "Don't worry about him, he'll wake in a moment." She said with a gesture to the dwarve on the floor.

The stunned silence of the dwarves that followed was deafening. Dwalin was one of their best fighters and it took not even a minute for her to best him. She didn't even use any weapons either. "Does that satisfy your curiosity dwarves?" she chortled. "If that's your best you definitely need me.

Fili and Kili moved Dwalin into an armchair as he came too, confusion evident on his face. Balin broke the silence, "I think you'll do just fine lass." Much to some of the dwarves irritation, namely his brother.

"We should all get some sleep before dawn. It will be a long journey ahead of us." Gandalf's wisdom came through.

Settling down in her chair and making her cloak into a pillow Naoise remarked "True old man, it will be a long journey ahead and you all need to get your beauty sleep!"

Looking offended the blond dwarf and his brother moved off to lay out their bedrolls. Following this many of the others did too, throwing uncertain glances at the assassin as they all settled in for the night. Smiling to herself she thought, _'this adventure will be better than I thought!'_

* * *

**A/N:** I know the name I chose is meant for a male but in this situation, I thought it was a good one. [ Naoise (Nee-sha) means hunter or warrior in old Irish Celtic befitting on a day like today, St Patrick's day!]

_Shetan20_ – Thank you for your lovely review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! x

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!😊


	6. 6) Breakfast and a Bet

**Translations will be in [ ] next to the text:**

**Bold **is Khuzdul

_italic_ is Thoughts

underlined text is Sindarin elvish

**Disclaimer - **Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or the ingenious Peter Jackson's then it is rightfully theirs. However, I do claim credit for my own OC character Naoise. (Pronounced Nee-sha [its Irish which means that pronouncing names never makes sense, even my own one!]) I really appreciate any help or comments and criticism but not to the extent where it is negative, so please bear that in mind.

**Thank you, everyone, for the support and those who have stuck with it this far! And with that, I will say happy reading!**

* * *

…Chapter 6…

Breakfast and a Bet

* * *

Hobbiton was silent as the stars faintly glowed in the still dark sky. Dawn barely started to give a hint of breaking the murky night when Naoise woke. Slowly coming out of the haze of an unpleasant dream, well more of a nasty memory really, her eyelids sluggishly cracked open. Wiping the sleep from the corners of her eyes, she immediately regretted sleeping in a wooden chair for the night. Her claim of being able to pass out anywhere, at any point, for any length of time, no matter the circumstances… did have its shortcomings. As was painfully obvious when the crick in the side of her neck protested as she tried to move.

Slowly stretching her neck, she swivelled her legs around to sit as you normally would upon a chair. Looking around her, she could see all the dwarves were still completely passed out. They had managed to fall asleep in the most amusing of ways. Replacing her weapons from where she hid them under the chair she used as a bed for the night, she noted that some of the dwarves had shifted in their sleep and so were lying atop the legs of other dwarves or their arms and other various body parts, or outright cuddling in Fili and Kili's case. Somehow Ori had managed to get upside-down on a chair, across from her head lolling over the side, making her grin. They were causing quite a racket with their snoring too. Thinking she must have been more tired than she thought to have slept through such noise she stood.

Avoiding standing on any limbs, Naoise ambled into Bilbo's kitchen. She relit the dying embers of the fire and started to search the kitchen and pantry for any food the dwarves had failed to see the night before. Swiping what she could find, which wasn't much the mused, the dwarves had practically eaten poor Bilbo out of house and home and she just finished off what was left. She set about making a better impression on the dwarves, the one way she knew how to, besides fighting that is, was through their stomachs.

…

Thorin slowly woke, something had woken him. He had managed to fall asleep on the windowsill in the hallway with his coat as a pillow, away from the racket of snoring his companions were making. Despite having countless nights on the road with many of them, he still could not get used to it. Standing up and stretching, his nose twitched, he smelled bacon and fresh bread wafting through the halls of the hobbit hole which smelled delectable. Following his nose he tiptoed through the corridors, as he put his coat back on he found himself outside Bilbo's kitchen which, to his surprise, was full of food.

He saw the assassin was pottering around, in full gear he noticed, making what seemed to be breakfast. The origin of the wonderful smells in the house. _"How in Malah's name was she up at this early? She must have been up before dawn to make all this."_ He was always the first to rise usually to make sure everyone was safe_. "I don't trust her. But Malah she can cook if my nose is anything to go by ….I wonder what it tastes like- No! We can't trust her. Not with who she is."_ The smells were so wonderful they were making his stomach rumble he had to conceded begrudgingly that it did, in fact, look as good as it smelt.

He stood just outside the doorway watching as she pulled fresh loaves out of the little oven. He grew suspicious, eyeing her questionably. Without turning round her voice jested, "Master Oakenshield if you continue to ask questions with your eyes, and not actually ask them, I will be forced to withhold the delicious bacon and eggs that I found from you. Which I can assure you has not been poisoned unlike what you presume me to do."

Caught in the act he walked into the kitchen, shoulders back and his chin raised high, but with reddened cheeks, "How did you know I was there? Are you spying on us? Tell me!" interrogating he crossed his arms and moved to stand further into the kitchen leaning on the doorway, keeping a distance between them.

Taking a deep breath, and clenching her teeth she replied calmly, "If you ask that of me one more time, Thorin Oakenshield, you will not like the consequences. But to answer your more reasonable of the two questions… you are rather loud. I could hear you stomping down the hall from when you woke up. Making just as much of a racket as your companions I might add."

"Stomp! I do not stomp! I-"

"Yes you do, now do you want food or not?" she interrupted, "Because the way you're going you won't get any!"

Narrowing his eyes Thorin cried, "Why would I want anything you made? You've probably poisoned it and try to kill me again!"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it hours ago! You need to trust me-"

"Trust you! Trust you? How can I? All I know of you was your blade to my throat and my friends dead by your hand for no reason!"

Trying to keep a calm head at his bogus accusations, and failing spectacularly, for some reason Naoise didn't know, she came and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "You need to trust me on this journey Thorin, or else we will never make it to Erebor. If you cannot trust me, trust that I do have good intentions, trust my honour."

Thorin's gruff voice sneered, "Honour? What honour does an assassin have?" hands on his hips he stood taller and challenged "What are your intentions with us?"

Her voice tight and raising in pitch, "My intentions are simple, they are to see you all returned to your home! Malah forbid that what I say is false! I don't want to kill anyone here!"

Completely blindsided by her reply he froze. Thorin stared at her with wide eyes, not expecting what just came out of her mouth. Looking away he sat down at the table and mumbled: "Is that all?"

"Is that all what?" she sighed looking down at him.

"Is that all that you want to do here? You don't have a target or a scheme?"

In an exasperated tone, "No, is that so hard to believe?"

"It is a bit" he smirked, a lot calmer now.

"That an assassin has a heart? Yea, I'm sure. Look, I am here because Gandalf asked me to be. He has known me for much of my life and can give good judgement to what I say. I don't have an ulterior motive I just want to see you all get your home back. For many that is never a possibility. Certainly wasn't for me." She ranted.

Unused to the forwardness of the assassin, Thorin paused to process the new information she let slip and storing it away for later, knowing that she was unlikely to do so again for a while. He realised reluctantly that they might have some similar traits.

"I believe you need to take a leap of faith here, Thorin." Came her voice, unusually quiet.

Taking a deep breath, already regretting the impulsive decision he was about to make "As long as you sign Balin's contract and make a pledge, I will take your word and Gandalf's. I know that your kind takes those seriously."

Sitting down across from the dwarve so she was eye level with him she said "What you ask of me is no small thing. You have no idea just how important they really are Thorin, but I will do as you ask, if it means we can have some level of trust between us." She held out her hand to him.

Taking it he shook it but she held on, in a solum voice and without breaking eye contact said, "I Naoise, apprentice to Rí-Ach, Rex-Virorum Sicariorum [King of the Assassins], pledge that I will not willingly harm any member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, nor will I scheme to do so, so long as I am able. Until Erebor is reclaimed and the quests end."

With raised eyebrows at her revelation of just who she really was, in a deep voice, he accepted, "I Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain and leader of this quest, accept your **belgond** [pledge]." Letting go of her hand he smirked, "Welcome to the company assassin."

Balin and Dwalin having both woken when the arguing started, chose that moment to walk in and sat down either side of Thorin at the table, breaking the moment. "Morning Miss Naoise, lovely breakfast you prepared by the smells of it!" Balin chirped rubbing his hands together.

His brother nodded his head to his king next to him "Thorin." Turning to his brother next to him he whispered loudly, "How can you be so nice to her! With what she is, we cannot trust her!"

Ignoring Dwalin' s comment Naoise sat a big plates of food in front of the elder brothers, "Good morning Master Balin, Master Dwalin and thank you but it's just Naoise. And I do believe Master Dwalin, that your issue was just fixed, which you rightfully know because you were standing just outside the doorway eavesdropping."

"Fine lass, then you must call me Balin and my brother Dwalin or you'll make us feel old."

"You are old! Morning lass!" – "She's right you know Dwalin!" came Oin and Gloin's voices as they walked into the kitchen sitting on the other side of Dwalin who had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Balin reached into a pocket, "Here you go lass, that contract Thorin was talking about, we weren't expecting a woman so I had to change the prefixes. I've amended it to include your occupation and your pledge." he finished with a wink.

Taking it and sitting at the head of the table, legs flung over the side. Naoise set about reading the contract, _"Malah this thing is long. Suppose it has to be, with all the changes…I wonder if Bilbo's is this long?"_ Engrossed in the contract she didn't deign to look up as the rest of the dwarves slowly trickled in to the kitchen merrily eating and chatting away as the sun rose, melting the dew across Hobbiton. Seeing nothing she did not agree with, she signed it and handed it back to Balin. She noted that the rest of the dwarves had been told of what occurred earlier in the morning as not all of them looked like they wanted to skewer her on a pike like an orc, which she decided to take as a positive start to the journey.

…

The horses strolled peacefully through the old green forest path. Naoise's ear twitched, there was noise coming from her left. Starting to draw a dagger, the noise got louder. Realising that no one would be making such a racket if they were trying to attack this close to the shire with the rangers about, she sheathed her dagger back in her thigh holster. Oin, one of the nicer dwarves from earlier, trotted alongside her, "So, Master Oin. What say you to a bet?"

Leaning in he asked, "I'd say, lass, what are we betting on?" grinning.

"Ha, I bet that Master Baggins, your burglar will make an appearance!" it might have been unfair of her to use her advanced hearing to an advantage like this, but, she wanted to have a little fun! In front of them on a chestnut-haired pony, Nori cut in "I'll take that bet!"

"All right, 10 silver piece" she replied.

"I see your 10, and raise you 20!" Hollered Gloin behind them. "Master Gloin, are you sure you have enough?"

"Aye, lass" laughing, the other dwarves round them hearing the debate, each made a bet which was rather one-sided, Naoise thought. With an exasperated sigh aimed at Naoise's antics, Gandalf joined in. So it was Naoise, Kili, Gandalf and Oin in Bilbo's favour with the rest of the dwarves against him showing except Dwalin and Thorin who didn't partake. Naoise thought it was luckily Thorin was so far in front he hadn't heard the conversation and didn't have the ability to stop it from happening, as he most likely would have if he knew she started it. _"If I can't win him over with food, I'll need to find another way. I wonder what'll work? He must have been the reason dwarves are known for their stubbornness! Malah he's like a mountain of pig-headedness!"_ she concluded stroking her chin.

She could hear faint shouting now and running footsteps that drew ever nearer, cutting sharply through the undergrowth. The other dwarves in the company finally noticed Bilbo's cries of "Wait! Wait!" breaking the chatter and reaching their ears. "Wait!" The figure at the front of the procession raised a hand and the company came to a sudden halt, each turning to the approaching hobbit.

Red-faced and out of breath from running, the hobbit was waving his long contract that flapped in the wind, he ran along the company and came to a stop before Thorin, "I signed it!" With a bemused expression Balin stretched out a hand. Handing it to the dwarve, Balin flicked out a spy-glass to his eye, he examined the long paper. With a gleeful expression tossed at Nori, Naoise crossed her arms and leaned in hearing Bilbo talk ahead.

"Hmm. Everything appears to be in order." Throwing out his arms and bowing as much as he could on the grey pony he was sat on, "Welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin laughed with the others at Bilbo's bemused reaction to the ponies in front of him, looking as if he'd only just realised their appearance.

A gruff voice of "Give him a pony" interrupted the company's amusement as all eyes turned to its owner, Thorin nudged his pony forward continuing along the path.

Wide-eyed and backing away Bilbo shook his head. Naoise thought he looked like he wanted to reconsider the whole quest acceptance and run home at the suggestion. "No, no, no. That won't be necessary. Thank you." His voice cracking.

As the company followed Thorin's example, Bilbo continued nervously and didn't see the mischievous look and subsequent nod that Naoise saw from Thorin's nephews. "I can- I'm sure I can keep up. On foot. You know? I've done my fair share of walking holidays. I got as far as Frogmortan once-Aah!" he shrieked as he was picked up by the straps on his rucksack by the brothers and promptly deposited on the saddle of a pony walking between them. Making the whole company laugh, including a rare howling laugh from Naoise. Wide-eyed and frozen, Bilbo didn't move from where he was placed and was handed the reigns. The chatter picked up again as the company now complete, continued at a steady pace.

Twisting round trees and dodging low flying branches on her normal horse, Naoise trotted next to Bilbo. "If you don't loosen up, you' get too stiff to get back down again."

"What?"

"Master Baggins you're far too tense, haven't you noticed? Its agitating Myrtle."

Still frozen he replied, "No Miss. I haven't, to be honest. This is my first time riding a pony, well- riding anything, I haven't a clue what to do. What should I call you? I didn't get your name last night." he said looking up at her. He noticed the hood was gone from her head, and the scarf tied tightly at her neck so only her face was shown but the charcoal-like across her eyes was still as dark as before. He also realised that if it was possible, she had more weapons on her than before than last he saw. Including a beautiful dark wood bow strung across her chest.

"Naoise will do fine for now. If you relax your arms – yes like that – and then gently pull in the direction you want to go, and sit back a bit more – like this – you shouldn't be too stiff when we stop."

The Hobbit leaned back and looked up, "Thank you, Miss Naoise."

"Just Naoise Master Baggins. I don't believe I'm the sort to be called Miss. I'm not nearly respectable enough!" Laughing she started to play with a dagger that she seemed to have gotten out of thin air.

"I doubt that Miss and only if you call me Bilbo then Naoise." Speaking softly Bilbo smiled with his face and eyes so Naoise knew he was being genuine.

"Oh, I do believe I can manage that Bilbo." Waggling her eyebrows and chuckling she fell back so that Bilbo moved next to Gandalf's bigger horse. A cry ahead of them came from Oin "Come on, Nori! Pay up!". The dwarve in question turned around and threw a bag of coins at Oin. A satisfied grin and a wink towards Naoise, he tucked it into his layers of coats. "Thanks, laddie!" She could see Kili cry "One more!" as he caught his small pouch. This sparked more coin pouches of various sizes to be flung around to their new owners.

"What's this about?" came Bilbo's confused voice.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet you wouldn't."

Raising his eyebrows the hobbit asked, "And what did you think Gandalf?"

"Well…My dear fellow-" he stopped to catch a pouch smiling, "-I never doubted you for a second."

Shifting his weight he turned around "Naoise?" As if in answer a rather large brown coin purse sailed a hairsbreadth from his head. Catching it, she raised it answering, "It was never a question! I was the one who started it!" smirking she deposited it behind her in her saddlebag.

* * *

**A/N: **Rí-Ach, Rex-Virorum Sicariorum = King-killer, King of the Assassins – it's a mix of Irish, Khuzdul and Latin for Naoise's teacher, which will make an appearance later on…😯

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!😊


	7. 7) Stories and a Starry sky

**Translations will be in [ ] next to the text:**

**Bold **is Khuzdul

_italic_ is Thoughts

underlined text is Sindarin elvish

**Disclaimer - **Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or the ingenious Peter Jackson's then it is rightfully theirs. However, I do claim credit for my own OC character Naoise. (Pronounced Nee-sha [its Irish which means that pronouncing names never makes sense, even my own one!]) I really appreciate any help or comments and criticism but not to the extent where it is negative, so please bear that in mind.

**And with that, I will say happy reading!**

* * *

…Chapter 7…

Stories and a starry sky.

* * *

Interrupting the lush serene forest, huge sneezes could be heard, "Achoo!" followed by a deep sigh from the hobbit, "It must be the horse hair. I'm having a reaction!" he declared and started to frantically search each of his pockets, crying out, "No, wait- Achoo! No, no. Wait! Stop!". Abruptly the whole company stopped. "We need to turn around! We have to go back!"

Gandalf drew up next to him and looking down, inquired, "What on earth is the matter Bilbo?"

"-I forgot my handkerchief! I need it, I'm allergic! We need to go back!" a ripping sound and a green cloth flew into his face. Bofur' s call of "Here you go! Use this!" came and Naoise could see a rather large square shaped tare at the bottom of Bofur' s tunic, _"Apparently that's where he got the 'hankie' from….."_

The company started to laugh at Bilbo's reaction to it. He held the fabric out as if it were infested with lice. Disgusted by such an act but much too polite to do anything about it, he gingerly placed it on the side of his saddle, hoping that it might fall off 'accidentally' as they continued.

"Move on! "Thorin smirked and continued on his pony.

Amused by the hobbit's actions and seeing that he started to stare into space, she rode forward so she was trotting next to him. "Bilbo, You will have to manage without your little pocket handkerchiefs, and many, many other things Master Baggins. Before we reach the end of our journey, I reckon you will have learnt not to care about such things. Though they seem important to you now." Looking over at him she saw that he had leant back and was looking at her eagerly, "You hobbits are used to the simplicity of the shire, the rolling hills and the peaceful life. You will have to put aside that mindset now. The world awaits you!" she finished.

Naoise looked around, noticing that the other dwarves had been listening in to their conversation and were nodding along. She decided to take a chance on the hobbit and seeing as he didn't have one of his own, she reached down to her boot and unbuckled one of the daggers wrapped around her shin. To her, it was slightly too small but she reckoned for Bilbo it would be a perfect size. "Here Bilbo-" extending her arm over she handed it to him, "-I hope you will never use this but, believing you will never need this would be very naive of me. So when we can, Bilbo, I will teach you how to use this."

Bilbo took the dagger and gripping it with firm hands he buckled it around his waist. "Thank you, Naoise, I hope your wrong but I fear you are right."

"Oh and here" she drew a pristine white, pressed handkerchief from her saddlebag. "Unlike the other men in this company, I actually like being clean and having comfortable things." Making him smile again, a few of the dwarves around them that heard and started to grumble, she continued, "I think Bilbo, that we could be good friends, you and I."

He hesitated head bent, "I think your right. It would be nice to have one on this journey. The dwarves don't seem to like me very much."

"Well, that puts us in the same boat then, doesn't it? But we can just stick together!" she claimed, then in a softer voice asked, "Would you tell me what living in the Shire was like? It was so peaceful, even though I was only there for a day. Places like that, I have found, are very rare indeed." smirking she finished.

"What would you like to know" the little hobbit inquired.

"Everything."

And so began a friendship that would last for many, many years to come. But we'll get to that…

…

The sun started to set through the forest, casting a warm orange glow over everything it touched. The company of thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, one wizard and a woman kept the tranquillity of dusk. Trotting along, Naoise's ear started twitching again. Picking up noises further down the valley. Gandalf noticed her unease and came up next to her whispering, "My dear, what do you sense?"

She said under her breath in reply, "I can hear there are Orcs further down the valley. But they are far enough away not to cause trouble. If they do I will go take care of them quickly, so the dwarves won't have realised. But we must camp soon-"

Almost as if he heard her, Thorin interrupted, "Assassin! Scout ahead, see if there is anywhere to camp for the night. If what Gandalf has said is true, it is one of your many skills that we apparently needed." The sarcasm in his tone was thick and didn't surprise Naoise. Lips tight and nodding her head to the king, she quickly jumped off her horse and gave the reins to Gandalf, to the surprise of many around her.

Thorin's gruff voice front the front said, "You have thirty minutes. Be quick, or you'll be left behind."

"You can't go on your own! What if something happens?" Bilbo's cried.

She just looked at the hobbit, eyebrow raised and a smug grin covering her face, pulled her scarf up to cover the grin and pulled her cloak over so all you could see were her piercing green eyes. Then she turned and stalked off into the woods, looking like a dark spirit raised from hell itself.

Gandalf replied for her, "I don't think anything will happen to her, more like it will happen to them, if they cross her path."

A short while later she returned and without a word, slung herself into her saddle. She trotted up to Thorin pulling off the fabric covering her face, "There is a cliff overhang not too far ahead, there's shelter and it looks secure enough for the night."

"Good, lead the way."

…

The sky grew darker, as they travelled, winding past small rivers and streams, she led them up an overgrown path and onto an open area under an overhanging cliff. It looked out over the valley so you could see over the top of the tallest pines and out across the valley.

Thorin's tired voice called out, "Bomber, Gloin, Get a fire goin! Fili, Kili, take the assassin and deal with the ponies. The rest of you, make camp." With "Aye's" that came from the respective dwarves and the girl in question, the company set about doing their particular tasks. Wondering off from the main site the trio started to break branches of the dead trees around them, the brothers and Naoise drove them into the hard ground, so that they could tie the ponies to them.

When they came back Naoise saw the dwarves had set up a proper little campsite. The food that was collected from saddlebags, was given to Bomber who sat about the now roaring fire and prepared it for dinner. The rest of the dwarves were sat around the open area, some were sharpening their swords and daggers with wet-stones. And the wizard sat under a large tree smoking his long pipe, a face of deep concentration was etched into is features.

…

Bomber's snoring kept Naoise up. From the top of a bolder that overhung the cliff-face. She watched part in horror and part in fascination, at the moths that flew in and out as he breathed. It seemed he kept others up as well, as she saw Bilbo shoot up with an exasperated sigh. Obviously not used to the noise. Naoise observed as he wiped the sleep from his tired eyes and stretched, with a little wave to the old wizard still smoking, he wondered over to Myrtle, his pony. "Hello, girl. Who's a good girl?" he whispered then, looking around to make sure no one was watching, withdrew a shiny red apple from his pocket and give it to her, stroking her mane. "This'll be our little secret, you mustn't tell anyone. Shh, shh." He had fooled no one though, he tried all day to dislike the pony's but you could tell he secretly loved them, she could tell.

Naoise flinched, hearing shrieks echo from below. She saw Bilbo turn too, looking over the valley, hearing the screeches reverberating along the hills. "What was that?"

With a serious face Kili, who was on watch with his brother, replied "Orcs…"

Startled, Bilbo ran away from the cliff, towards the brothers who sat by the fire. "Orcs?"

Not amused by their 'light joking', she set about sharpening her daggers with a wet-stone, making a scathing sound that filled the clearing and trying to ignore them. From where she was perched, she could see Thorin startle awake, at the word orcs, _"Apparently he's a light sleeper to. Makes sense"_. Sitting up he righted himself from where he was sleeping and turned when his blond nephew said, "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there, below us." Leaning back he smoked on his pipe. "The lone-lands crawl with them. They're everywhere. They like to strike in the small hours when everyone's asleep," his dark haired brother continued where he left off, "Quick and quiet. That's what they like. Never any screaming. Just load and loads of blood." Bilbo jumped and turned around at another shriek, the brothers laughed quietly at this.

A reprimanding voice broke their laughter, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it uncle, just a bit of fun." Kili looked ashamed.

"No. No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world. Of what's really out there." Thorin strode off and stood on the cliff face further along than where Naoise was balanced. Realizing that he had been tricked, Bilbo nodded his head with resignation and came to sit next to her.

Naoise spoke up, chiding the young dwarves, "You need to be careful with what you joke off. You never know who you might offend." With that she turned around, grimly looking out over the valley, unwanted memories flooding her sight.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Balin walk over to the young dwarves, "Don't mind him lads, Thorin had more cause than most to hate Orcs." Naoise snorted at that, _"I doubt he has more cause then me though."_ She settled to listen to Balin's story, nonetheless. "After the dragon took our home, the Lonely Mountain, King Thror, your great-grandfather, tried to reclaim our ancient and sacred home, the Dwarve Kingdom of Moria."

At this, she turned back around. She didn't realise that they were there. _"They were the reason-"_ She was interrupted as Balin's voice continued, "-But our enemy, he had gotten there first. Leagues of Orcs lead a giant pail, Gunda-bad Orc, the vilest of their race, and most rotten of all monsters…Azog…the defiler." Naoise gave an involuntary shudder at the name, and instinctively touched her shoulder and back, her eyes clouding with memories she'd rather forget.

"The pail orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began…by beheading the king with a triumphant roar… King Thror." Hearing this, she looked over at Thorin. His eyes had a glazed look about them as if remembering what really transpired upon that battlefield. "Thrain, Thorin's father, your grandfather, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner, or killed. We will never know. We were leaderless, death and defeat were upon us all. That lad, that was when… when I saw him. A young dwarve prince. Challenge the giant pail orc. He stood alone battling this terrible foe. Tired, his armour beaten and battered. He wielded nothing but a fallen oaken branch as a shield, defending himself. He found a sword and as the pale orc was to deliver the final blow, Thorin cut off his arm. Azog learnt that day, that the line of Durin, was not so easily defeated." Naoise thought _"If they only knew. If these dwarves really know they would know that the orc already knew it."_ She saw the dwarves that were asleep upon being awoken by the tale, one by one, rise and face their king.

"With a final rally, Thorin raised the army's spirits, driving the orcs back and the pale orc was taken back to his hole that he came from. And finally…finally…the enemy was defeated. But the cost, that was too high. There was no feast, nor a celebration or song that night. Our fallen, too great to count, the survivors too few. We survivors counted our blessing that we made it and I saw Thorin walk among us, I thought, there is one, I could follow. There is one we could call king."

Thorin had turned with hands gripped behind his back, his head high. Bilbo's curious voice broke the stares and bringing Naoise out of her mind, "And the pail orc? What happened to him?" Thorin walked through the dwarves and stood next to Balin his voice filled with anger "He slunk back into the hole, from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Naoise looked at Gandalf shaking her head knowingly, she caught Balin looking too with the same expression.

Naoise heard growling, turning, she scanned the hillside she managed to see movement. Ones she would recognise anywhere… Wargs... and where there were Wargs, there were Orcs. _"They must be scouts."_ She thought. The others hadn't noticed them, so she went over to Gandalf, "We are being followed. I saw Wargs scouting over in the valley."

"Yes, I believe so, but there is nought we can do tonight. They are too far away, even for you or I. Are you alright my dear? I know that tale must have brought back unpleasant memories."

"That's true. I'm fine, I have dealt with them long enough, they no longer bother me anymore."

Gandalf looked at her in a way that conveyed that he knew she was lying but would never comment on it. Bilbo overheard and asked loud enough for the other dwarves to hear "What memories? What is Gandalf talking about? Can you tell me?"

Looking up she could see the other dwarves now interested but trying not to look it. "Memories I would sooner forget, Bilbo. And I would rather not if it's all the same. But how about I tell you a story. One to cheer you up a bit?"

"Yes please, I don't think I could get to sleep at the moment even if I tried."

"Alright, I think I know a good one, I'm not terribly good at this sort of thing so please don't interrupt me or ask questions." As she settled she saw most of the company, had turned so they could hear. "So…umm…A long, long time ago, when in a dwarven mountain kingdom was still flourishing. A king stood on a balcony, high up in the clouds, looking to the heavens and asked the stars for a blessing. He pleaded and beseeched the heavens for only one thing. You see, he wanted a child. It so happened that at that moment a star shot across the sky, burning bright and crossing into the approaching dawn. Thinking nothing of it, he continued all night. Later in the day, before the sunset, he left the safety of his halls and went on a ride.

But, you see, the Valar and the stars were listening. They heard his pleas and took pity on him, plucking a small star from the sky. That star fell to down, landing harshly in a valley covered by trees. Out of the hole crawled out a little girl, no older than a babe. Dirty with dark flaming hair, skin glowing in the new sunlight and wide eyed. She finally made it out of the crater she had made and started to stumble off, going downhill, lost.

Down the valley, the king was riding through the forest. When all of a sudden his pony reared and a scream bounded through the forest. Calming his stead, he looked to the cause of the cry. He saw the little girl curled up under a tree, covered head to toe in dirt, tear stains making tracks down her cheeks. He got off his pony and tentatively approached the terrified girl. "Are you alright?" he asked bending down.

Looking frightened and hugging her knees tighter up to her chin, the little girl shook her head. Testing her new voice she whispered shakily, "I am lost."

"That's alright for I am here, what is your name?" He gently asked again, slowly he made his way closer, crawling so as not to scare the babe further, "Where is your family?" he asked.

"I don't have a name. I don't have a family" the little girl cried shaking.

Noticing that she was cold he took off his thick black cloak and wrapped it around her, "That's ok. I don't have a family either but my name is Durin." he said, little girl drew closer to him wrapping the cloak further around her tiny body.

"It is getting dark and cold, I fear if you are out any longer on your own you may not make it," the king said, the little girl nodded her head coming to sit in his lap.

He snuggly swathed his cloak further around her little body, picking her up. He noticed how small she was and asked, "How about a name? What would you like to be called?" Shrugging her holders the little girl looked unsure. Durin continued, "How about **Aruna** it means blessing? You can come and live with me if you like?" The little girl nodded again.

The king got back on his pony, a precious bundle in his arms and rode back to his halls. He doted on that little girl, taking her as his ward. He treated her as if she were his daughter. For years they were happy. He did not just gain a daughter that day. But his kingdom gained a princess too." As she finished, she looked towards the old wizard who gave her a knowing smile. The dwarves looked dumbfounded.

Bilbo had sat raptured through the whole thing. "Was it true? Was she really a falling star?"

Thorin's voice answered the hobbit "Yes she was. She was our peoples sign of hope. She brought light to the dark halls and was more precious than all the mithril in Moria." His voice demanding, "Assassin, how do you know this tale?" Dwalin tough voice added, "It is secret to the dwarves! How do you know of it?"

Crossing her arms defensively, "I had some dwarves as companions on a job once, they told me." She hoped they believed her, and it seemed all around her did except Thorin and Gandalf. The dwarve looked at her suspiciously, hand stroking his beard.

Gandalf. however knew she was lying through her teeth so decided to interrupt, "We have an early morning ahead, we best all get to sleep."

Thankful for his interruption, Naoise settled against her bolder and wrapped her cloak around her trying to ignore the dwarves. Falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!😊

**Aruna** it means blessing in Khuzdul


	8. 8) Unpleasant Dreams

**Translations will be in [ ] next to the text:**

**Bold **is Khuzdul

_italic_ is Thoughts

underlined text is Sindarin elvish

* * *

**A/N = ****Olddantrucker **= Thank you for the comment, and expressing your views.

**Crysatal-Wolf-Gardian-967** = I'm glad you loved it! xx

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or the ingenious Peter Jackson's then it is rightfully theirs. However, I do claim credit for my own OC character Naoise. (Pronounced Nee-sha [its Irish which means that pronouncing names never makes sense, even my own one!]) I really appreciate any help or comments and criticism but not to the extent where it is negative, so please bear that in mind.

**Thank you, everyone, for the support and those that have read this far and keep coming back!**

**And with that, I will say happy reading!**

* * *

…Chapter 8…

Unpleasant Dreams

* * *

Her dreams that night were far from pleasant. The tales told that night were not just tales but memories for all.

…

_Afraid._

_And running._

_Just running, it felt never-ending._

_Catching her small foot on something that had fallen over on the carved floors of her home, she picked herself up and tried to keep going. __That's all she could do….she had to run….get away…..that's what __**adad**__ [farther] had told her to do. He had said that they had done something that they shouldn't have. They went too deep. They were told not to … but they did anyway. They woke something up. _

_She had to do what her __**adad**__ had told her to do. Before he- No don't think about it. _

_He told her to run and stay alive. His face she wanted to forget; it made her terrified. Her __**adad**__ was scared of nothing. Nothing but this._

_She kept running through dark corridors and twisting passages. The noise reverberating on the stone like twisted war drums. It's hard to be brave in the dark, alone and afraid. But she had to try. For **adad**, and everyone, she had to get out and survive._

_But she was lost._

_And it was hard… so hard… she had been running for too long. She couldn't remember the last time she saw the sky. She could hear the destruction. It echoed as she ran, the creature that her __**adad**__ had woken. She could hear the screams reverberating announcing death. _

_Dashing through the dark corridors, how they were lit she didn't know- all the fire lanterns had been blown out- but there was enough light to see. She kept going till she sprinted into a large cavern with a thin bridge. She recognised where she was. She was near the East-Gate! She could get out! _

_She made a break for the gap across the cavern that led to the homes of others. She could see the gate, the doors had been torn off, but she was so close. She tried not to focus on the bodies around her…if she looked she would scream- and she had to get out. She could feel it getting hot- but she thought that was because she was running. _

_It was not._

_When the heat became unbearable upon her back, she looked over her shoulder and saw a most terrifying beast. Surrounded by fire and with horns that were larger than she closing in on her face, she screamed. _

_A large clawed hand stretched out and grabbed her. Lifting her to the face that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. The dreadful creature looked at her with fire in his eyes and a sadistic grin. She tried to escape its leathery hand, but it wouldn't work. The beast turned, as if it was about to walk out the gate, but changed its mind and started to march back into the darkness. It stopped, however, when it felt the heat wholly different to its own, coming from her. _

"_What's happening? Not now! No- No-!" she thought in distress. _

_She could feel her limbs grow heavy, her eyes filling with light, and a heat the likes of which she had never known emanate from her heart. It was light. A pure white light. It spread through her limbs and over her skin- it felt… almost calming… as if it was to protect, not hurt her. She saw her skin begin to glow, hardening and thinking. _

_The beast that still had her in its clawed hand, it must have felt the light on her skin, because as she looked up into its black horrid face, she felt herself moving backwards, then all of a sudden, she shot forward, flying in the air backwards. The beast had thrown her. She saw over her shoulder that she was headed to the wall opposite the main gate, tall and imposing… and solid stone._

_She was going to die. That she was sure of. She had known the moment she saw the beast. _

_But before she made contact with the solid rock, she felt herself slow down__, somehow, when she hit the hard stone, she did not die. She hung there, high above the floor, as she felt her skin start to harden. She saw that she was starting to be covered in something clear. It started at her small feet encasing them by a good few feet. _

_It happened so quickly, travelling up her body, that when the beast came eye level with her and roared so ferociously with fire and death- that, she was not harmed. _

_The last thing she saw was the beast delving into the blackness of her home and sleep encroaching on her mind. _

_And with a final feeling of powerlessness, she fell asleep…_

…

Startling awake she opened her eyes and saw piercing blue eyes meet hers above her.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!😊


	9. 9) A different point of view

**willi492**= Thank you for the advice and hope you like this chapter [emoji] xx

**Translations will be in [ ] next to the text:**

**Bold **is Khuzdul

_italic_ is Thoughts

underlined text is Sindarin elvish

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Any work you recognise as the amazing Professor J. R. R. Tolkien's or the ingenious Peter Jackson's then it is rightfully theirs. However, I do claim credit for my own OC character Naoise. (Pronounced Nee-sha [its Irish which means that pronouncing names never makes sense, even my own one!]) I really appreciate any help or comments and criticism but not to the extent where it is negative, so please bear that in mind.

**Thank you, everyone, for the support and those that have read this far and keep coming back!**

**And with that, I will say happy reading!**

* * *

…Chapter 9…

A Different point of view

* * *

The sun started to set through the forest, casting a warm orange glow over everything it touched. The company of thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, one wizard and a woman kept the tranquillity of dusk. Thorin heard the wizard and the woman whispering behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw the assassin look troubled and called out "Assassin! Scout ahead, see if there is anywhere to camp for the night. If what Gandalf has said is true, it is one of your many skills that we apparently needed." He hoped the sarcasm in his tone was thick and got his displeasure across. Lips tight she nodded her head to him and jumped off her horse. Watching her as she quickly went ahead, he felt the need to add "You have thirty minutes. Be quick, or you'll be left behind." In a gruff voice.

"You can't go on your own! What if something happens?" Bilbo's cried.

Thorin saw the woman turn and smirk at the halfling, eyebrow raised she and a smug grin covering her face. She pulled her scarf up to cover the grin and pulled her cloak over so all he saw were her piercing green eyes. Taking him back to the night when she almost took his life. Abruptly she turned and stalked off into the woods, looking like a dark spirit raised from hell itself.

Gandalf 's voice disturbed the dark feeling over the company "I don't think anything will happen to her, more like it will happen to them if they cross her path."

Thorin saw shortly after that she returned looking a tad dirtier and what he knew to be orc blood on her boots. She slung herself into her saddle and trotted up beside him, pulling off the fabric covering her face, "There is a cliff overhang not too far ahead, there's shelter and it looks secure enough for the night."

Nodding his head he didn't want to acknowledge the aid she gave them in killing the orcs, "Good, lead the way."

…

The sky grew darker, as they travelled, winding past small rivers and streams, the assassin led them up to an overgrown path and onto an open area under an overhanging cliff. It looked out over the valley so you could see over the top of the tallest pines and out across the valley.

He noted that it had a good vantage point but was tired and called out to Bomber to make food and his brother Gloin to start the fire, to keep them warm but also to ward off any unwanted visitors. "Fili, Kili, take the assassin and deal with the ponies. The rest of you, make camp."

With the "Aye's" that followed he finally sat down and took out a wet stone to sharpen his sword. Watching as his companions readied themselves for the night ahead. His men collected the rations for the night out of the saddlebags and had given them to Bombur to make something marvellous as only he could do with so little. The rest of the dwarves were sat around the open area, some were sharpening their swords and daggers with wet-stones. And the wizard sat under a large tree smoking his long pipe, a face of deep concentration was etched into his features.

…

The firelight kept ablaze by his sister-sons, Thorin rested eyes half-lidded, but still alert, on the overhanging cliff, he noted the assassin was watching Bombur sleep with a look of part-horror and part fascination. He saw moths fly in and out, but he was used to it. The Halfling suddenly stood up stretching, apparently, the woman was also not the only one not used to a dwarf's snore, smirking to himself at the notion as the would-be burglar went off to the ponies. His eyes were drawn back out to the valley as shrieks reverberated through the trees. Looking through his lashes he saw the girl flinch. _Curious that she killed some earlier but still flinches at the very sound._

"What was that?" he heard Bilbo ask in a worried tone.

"Orcs…" replied Kili with a serious face.

Startled, Bilbo ran away from the cliff, towards his nephews sitting next to him by the fire. "Orcs?"

Not amused by their 'light joking', he stared at his nephews, his face making it clear that he was not amused. The night air started to fill with the sound of a whetstone on metal. Sitting up he righted himself from where he was resting and turned when his elder nephew said, "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there, below us." Leaning back he drew out his pipe, thinking, _I'll never get any rest now, with those creatures so close. Too close. _

"The Lone-lands crawl with them. They're everywhere. They like to strike in the small hours when everyone's asleep," his younger sister-son continued. "Quick and quiet. That's what they like. Never any screaming. Just load and loads of blood." Bilbo jumped and turned around at another shriek, the brothers laughed quietly at this.

He stood up, his displeasure clear in his tone when he's reprimanding voice broke their laughter, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it uncle, just a bit of fun." Kili looked ashamed.

"No. No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world. Of what's really out there." He stormed off and stood on the cliff face further along than where the assassin was balanced. He looked out to the valley, hoping to shut off the images coming into his vision. He heard a feminine voice from behind him, chiding His nephews, "You need to be careful with what you joke off. You never know who you might offend." He thought the way she said it sounded as if she was talking about him, but her tone implied differently.

He then heard his oldest friend and mentor speak softly, "Don't mind him, lads, Thorin had more cause than most to hate Orcs." Hearing an indignant snot he turned and noticed it was the assassin. "After the dragon took our home, the Lonely Mountain, King Thror, your great-grandfather, tried to reclaim our ancient and sacred home, the Dwarven Kingdom of Moria. -But our enemy, he had gotten there first. Leagues of Orcs lead a giant pale, Gunda-bad Orc, the vilest of their race, and most rotten of all monsters…Azog…the defiler."

Thorin's mind was assaulted with memories of the battlefield. The infernal heat, the decaying smell and the sight of a Pale Orc, forever ingrained into his memory. Fighting with his father behind him, killing every orc that came close enough to drive a sword into. He remembered the hope he had felt when he was told they were going to get the sacred home of his kind back. But the thought was replaced as Balin kept going.

"The pail orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began…by beheading the king with a triumphant roar… King Thror." Hearing this, his eyes were glazed over, the memory still fresh even though it happened many moons ago.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, your grandfather, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner, or killed. We will never know. We were leaderless, death and defeat were upon us all. That lad, that was when… when I saw him. A young dwarven prince. Challenge the giant pale orc. He stood alone battling this terrible foe. Tired, his armour beaten and battered. He wielded nothing but a fallen oaken branch as a shield, defending himself. He found a sword and as the pale orc was to deliver the final blow, Thorin cut off his arm. Azog learnt that day, that the line of Durin, was not so easily defeated." The scene played out in his mind just as Balin described it. Bloody. Horrid. And one he would never forget. The sight of his grandfather's head being held aloft by that vermin. It gave him the determination to lead the last charge.

"With a final rally, Thorin raised the army's spirits, driving the orcs back and the pale orc was taken back to his hole that he came from. And finally…finally…the enemy was defeated. But the cost, that was too high. There was no feast, nor a celebration of song that night. Our fallen, too great to count, the survivors too few. We survivors counted our blessing that we made it and I saw Thorin walk among us, I thought, there is one, I could follow. There is one we could call king." He turned around and saw that his closest friends, his allies and brothers in arms had stood and nodded in thanks for the support and for respect.

Bilbo's curious voice broke the stares and bringing Thorin to the present. "And the pail orc? What happened to him?" He strode over with his voice full of deserved anger said, "He slunk back into the hole, from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

He saw the assassin abruptly turn looking out over the blackened valley and suddenly go over the old wizard whispering. He observed the two, the way the wizard looked at the women was one of concern.

Bilbo was closer so must have overheard them, asked "What memories? What is Gandalf talking about? Can you tell me?"

He saw her look up at the other dwarves, realising she had their attention. "Memories I would sooner forget, Bilbo. And I would rather not if it's all the same. But how about I tell you a story. One to cheer you up a bit?"

"Yes please, I don't think I could get to sleep at the moment even if I tried."

"Alright, I think I know a good one, I'm not terribly good at this sort of thing so please don't interrupt me or ask questions." He noted that her reply was evasive and concealed something. One which he wanted to find out.

"So…umm…A long, long time ago, when in a dwarven mountain kingdom was still flourishing. A king stood on a balcony, high up in the clouds, looking to the heavens and asked the stars for a blessing. He pleaded and beseeched the heavens for only one thing. You see, he wanted a child. It so happened that at that moment a star shot across the sky, burning bright and crossing into the approaching dawn. Thinking nothing of it, he continued all night. Later in the day, before the sunset, he left the safety of his halls and went on a ride." He was thoroughly surprised. This tale was once told to all dwarfing's, every one of his race knew of the princess that fell from the sky. The way she told it was more detailed than he was ever told as a child. As she finished, she looked towards the old wizard who he saw was smiling at her. The dwarves around him were in a similar state of shock.

"Was it true? Was she really a falling star?" Bilbo's voice broke through his shock. Making him realise that she should not know this tale. It was a close guarded story, more so than their gold. His shock quickly turned to anger as he wondered where she had come to know this, "Yes she was. She was our peoples sign of hope. She brought light to the dark halls and was more precious than all the mithril in Moria." His voice demanding, "Assassin, how do you know this tale?" Dwalin tough voice added, "It is secret to the dwarves! How do you know about it?"

Crossing her arms defensively she answered, "I had some dwarves as companions on a job once, they told me." He still didn't believe her and he grew suspicious, hand stroking his beard.

Gandalf's voice interrupted his angry glare, "We have an early morning ahead, we best all get to sleep."

Not thanking the wizard for the interruption, the others around his settled in for the rest of the night. Thorin relieved his nephews of the watch, for he would get no sleep that night.

…

He looked over the campsite in the very early hours of the morning, seeing the assassin shift in her sleep. She shifted again and he heard a whimper. She shifted again. He went over to wake her up because at this rate she'd wake the whole camp, but a small, at this point, very small, part of him cared and wanted to find out why she was making those noises. He walked over his friends, treading carefully over to her. He nudged her with his foot.

Nothing.

He nudged her harder.

Nothing, but another whimper.

Bending over he shook her shoulders.

Taken by surprise, he ended up on his back, kicked in the gut and his feet taken out from under him. A knife was at his throat and a dagger pointed between his eyes. The woman astride him, pinning him down. He looked up the dagger and saw the haunted look in her eyes.

The only thing going through his mind was that her eyes were the colour of the green rock of Erebor, his home.

* * *

_The best dreams and the worst nightmares have the same people in them._

– Philippos

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! xx


End file.
